


El mundo entero en mis manos

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: YoungHyun quería demostrarle a SungJin que el mundo entero cabía en sus manos.





	El mundo entero en mis manos

** El mundo entero en mis manos **

—Apuesto a que podría caber el mundo entero en mis manos —YoungHyun comentó de la nada, soltando el plumón con el que escribía en un pedazo de hoja y girando en su lugar para mirar a su líder. SungJin se mantuvo concentrado en las cuerdas de su guitarra, tocando acordes básicos de principio para ir subiendo en su progresión después. Varios recipientes de comida vacíos descansaban en el suelo y a los lados de cada uno. Desde hace un tiempo que se habían quedado los dos solos en el lugar.

—Eso es imposible, YoungHyun —contestó SungJin de todos modos y de forma desinteresada, sin prestarle mayor atención al menor. Todo su interés era objeto exclusivo de la guitarra en sus manos y de las cuerdas que sus dedos tocaban. Fue esa la causa principal que impidió que fuera capaz de detallar en la sonrisa de picardía que se extendió sobre los labios de YoungHyun.

—Yo creo que es posible —YoungHyun se puso de pie y se acercó a SungJin, deteniéndose delante de él.

SungJin levantó la cabeza al notar la sombra de la presencia de YoungHyun sobre él. Sus cejas se fruncieron. Mas la sonrisa sobre las comisuras de la boca de YoungHyun, se amplió aún más. Y aunque parecía que SungJin no entendía nada, la expectación latía vibrante en su mirada.

YoungHyun llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro de SungJin y acunó sus mejillas con suavidad. La expresión en el rostro de SungJin se transformó en una de sorpresa.

—Ves como sí puede caber el mundo entero en mis manos.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de SungJin y se alejó de forma brusca, haciéndose hacia atrás, del tacto cálido de YoungHyun.

—Eres un tonto —arguyó medio azorado, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón desbocarse por una fracción de segundo, el segundo que durara la penetrante mirada de YoungHyun sobre la de él y sus manos sobre su rostro. Pero el control que mantenía sobre sí mismo, SungJin, era excepcional y de admirar.

—De vez en cuando y por ti, hyung —Sin embargo, YoungHyun siempre ha sido ágil con las palabras y ajeno a la vergüenza.

Ambos eran hombres difíciles. Uno muy terco y el otro muy firme.

—Ya te lo dije, no soy fácil. Necesitas más que líneas cursis para lograr algo en mí. —Y quizá, solo quizá, YoungHyun iba por el camino correcto y, SungJin, tal vez, solo tal vez, era un hombre con un corazón más tierno de lo que estaba dispuesto a mostrar. Pero eso era algo que solamente ellos podrían llegar a ver. 

YoungHyun se encogió de hombros y giró sobre sus talones para regresar a su lugar. —Valía la pena intentarlo —dijo al sentarse y tomar el plumón entre sus dedos y ponerse a escribir de nuevo. Un brote de renovada inspiración había comenzado a punzar en su mente desde su pecho alborotado por haberse visto tan cerca del universo que eran los ojos de su líder. 

Por otro lado, SungJin se permitió que una tenue sonrisa floreciera sobre su rostro, una vez que notó que YoungHyun se volvió a sumergir en la escritura de una nueva canción. _"El mundo entero eh". _

**Author's Note:**

> Pude lograr que pasara las 500 palabras, sino lo hacía, esta pequeña cosita no estaría viendo la luz aquí. 
> 
> Esto es lo que mi insomnio y mis ganas de más SungBri en el fandom causa... Inspirado en un fanart JonDami que vi por tumblr y su frase: I bet I could fit the whole world in my hands! Es algo que he visto en muchas ocasiones pero fue hasta ese fanart que me inspiré, fue algo como: OMG, esto es tan SungBri! Quiero, necesito escribir algo así, me imaginé a YoungK diciéndole eso a SungJin con una sonrisilla encantadora y a SungJin alejando las manos de Young K de forma brusca de su rostro ruborizado... En mi imaginación era muy chistoso, pero en el drabble se volvió serio y pues... Ni modo. Aún así espero que les gustara. Debo aclarar, que este drabble y aquel fanart son totalmente distintos. 
> 
> Gracias por leerlo C: 


End file.
